


stormy weather

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Weather, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Gun Kink, Puzzles, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: natasha romanoff having a gun kink. they’re basically playing russian roulette in bed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 14





	stormy weather

smutty romanogers

it was a dull day for everyone in the tower. a large storm, who the team thought thor made, prevented them from going out. 

“hey nat,” steve said. natasha was sitting on the couch watching that 70’s show on netflix. he jumped on the couch sitting next to her, “you bored?”

“yeah i hate the rain. the snow i love. but the rain is annoying,” she said thinking of her youth in russia where it snowed all the time. 

“i think the rain is nice,” he said thoughtfully. they sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. “wanna do something?”

she raised an eyebrow, “like what? there’s a crazy storm,”

“like a puzzle or something i don’t know,” he said shrugging. she burst into laughter. 

“a puzzle? okay sure,” she said standing up and walking towards a closet. she pulled out a puzzle and a board game from it. tony stores a bunch of games there for game nights. “let’s do this one” she said holding up the puzzle box. 

“that one? really come on,” he laughed. it was a 500 piece puzzle of the team. 

“yeah let’s do it,” she said smirking. “wait let’s have a challenge,” 

“there’s not much challenges you can do with a puzzle,” steve joked. she grabbed another puzzle out of the closet. she threw it at him earning a grunt from him. “you want me to do a puzzle of you in that extremely flattering cat suit of yours?”

“yes. the challenge is who ever can finish the puzzle first. they both have five hundred pieces,” she said opening the puzzle box. 

“what do we win?” steve asked opening his. natasha smirked. 

“each other’s body for the night,” steve raised both eyebrows but looked back down at his puzzle. 

“timer starts now!” she shouted. steve began to sweat as she already had a large portion of the puzzle done meanwhile he had a sad piece.

“i swear you’re cheating somehow,” steve said making a pair. 

“me? cheating? how rude of you to say that. now less talking and more puzzling, soldier,” she said. 

steve looked everywhere but he couldn’t seem to find a match for this piece. figuring he’s wasting time by looking for the piece. he has half of it done by the time natasha stood up and danced around. her finished puzzle sitting on the table.

“you cheated!” steve said standing up. 

“i did not,” she said smirking, “now i believe i won something? i’d like to get it now,” 

steve smiled. “alright let’s go,” 

she intertwined their fingers as they walked to her bedroom. “strip,” she demanded as she closed and locked the door. he rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

“good boy,” she said petting his hair. “on the bed,” 

he followed her orders and sat on the bed pigeon toed. natasha climbed on the bed, and on top of him, kissing him heavily. she slipped her tongue into his mouth, not bothering to fight for dominance because she had already won. he ventured to her neck, leaving soft red bruises. she pulled away and discarded her shirt. he attacked the valley of her breasts kissing and biting at them. she moaned when he got his mouth on her nipple. steve hooked his finger on the waist band on her pants but she stopped him. 

“patience,” she hissed in his ear. he leaves many love marks before she decided to discard her pants and underwear. steve lowered his head to her core and lapped at the folds. she threw her head back and moaned as he hit the spot she liked. he laughed softly sending vibrations up her spine. he licked hungrily as she came closer and closer to her climax. he entered her with his tongue sending her over the edge, coming with a loud moan and arch of her back. 

“good boy. that was a good job,” she breathed out. steve slipped two fingers inside her while she was distracted earning a shocked moan from his lovers lips. natasha grabbed at his hair while his fingers worked her core. steve kissed her neck as he bent his fingers inside her, a loud moan flying out of her mouth. she moved her hips grinding against his hands. he pressed his thumb on her clit and she came with a scream. 

panting she said, “lay down,” he obliged as she grabbed things from the closet. 

“restraints?” he asked. she smiled seductively.

“yes. now lay on the bed correctly or i’ll have to teach you a lesson,” she tied his arms and legs to the bedposts. she grabbed a gag and put it over his mouth. he stared at her wildly. she grabbed something out of the beside table that he couldn’t see.

natasha climbed on top of him and lowered her self onto his dick, sharply exhaling. she started rocking back and forth on him, her boobs bouncing. she raised the thing she got from the table and it was a gun. his eyes widened and he panicked. moaning she pointed the gun at his head. she put her finger lightly on the trigger. almost pulling it she moved it at the wall and pulled the trigger. it was very loud and created a hole in the wall as you would expect from a bullet. steve grunted against the gag as he reached his own orgasm.

“don’t worry steve,” she laughed, riding his dick, “there’s three bullets in her randomly well now there two! the thought of putting a bullet in your head is almost as pleasurable as it missing!”

steve looked at her shocked. she’s never gone as far as a gun. moaning as she neared her orgasm she pointed the gun at his head again. she rode out her orgasm and pulled the trigger at him but nothing happened. she pointed the gun again at the wall and it fired. 

“look how close i was to blowing your brains out!” natasha shouted. she climbed off of him and started untying. he laid on the bed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

“i think i like the stormy weather more than regular weather,”


End file.
